Shattered
by HeartfeltHitokiri
Summary: [SSX 3] Allegra wants Mac. Hiro wants Kaori. Who will end up with who? [Chapter 6 up] The SSX competitors will finally meet DJ Atomika and each other. Let the competitions and rivalries! begin! … erm… not really…
1. New beginnings

Hello! this is my first SSX fanfic soo.. umm.. yeah! ENJOY!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own EA Games or SSX3 .. BUT I DO PLAY THE GAMES!

_

* * *

Shattered_

Allegra was walking down the hallway, wandering around aimlessly. She got into the SSX tour and was sponsored by EA Sports: Big, but she was just bored. _"Damn, I thought it'd be more fun than this." _She put her hands behind her head and yawned.

"_Viggo's the only one I met... damn pretty boy." _Allegra stopped dead in her tracks as she saw another teen. He was wearing a black hoodie and black pants. His hair looked like he just got out of bed. Allegra grinned and began to walk again- slowly. He continued to walk, looking at the door numbers. He stopped at 607 and knocked on the door.

Allegra walked even slower, waiting to see whom he wanted. A sexy blonde bombshell opened the door. _"Dammit! Damn preppies taking all the good ones!"_ Allegra screamed in her head. "Yo Elise, Kaori there?" "Yeah, KAORI! SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR FOR YA!"

Allegra let out a sigh of relief and began to walk a bit faster to get a better view of this 'Kaori'. A short, little Asian chick came to the door.

"Mackie- kun! Konnichiwa!" She put her hands together and bowed her head. Mac began to laugh a bit and Allegra was walking really slowly. "Whatcha doing here Mac?" Her accent was really heavy. "I figured out your room number and wanted to know if you wanted to practice. Get in sync again, right riding buddy?"

_Riding buddy? Oh well, at least they're only "buddies"_. Allegra continued to walk and was about to pass them, but froze-then ran away.

"Okay Ma-chan, meet me in the lobby in 5, okie dokie?" "Sure." Mac was about to turn around and face Allegra, but Kaori yelled back "Oh yeah Ma-chan!" He turned back around only to be hugged by Kaori. "I missed ya!" Mac smirked and said, "Missed ya too!" He hugged her back and saw someone running away.

* * *

Allegra was running as fast as she could, but began to slow down until she stopped. She ran all the way to her room without her knowing. _" Why am I so upset! It's not like I know the guy!"_

Allegra began to search for her card key. _"Maybe I'll go snowboarding... no, wait, they'll be there. Ah... to hell with that! Wait, where's my key card!" _She kicked the door out of frustration. To her surprise, someone opened the door. "Hello!" A girl with black and red hair and war paint on her face opened the door.

"Who are you?" Allgera was shocked; she was so sure that this was her room. "Umm... uhh... I'm..." "Oh! You must be Allegra. You left your key card here. I'm Zoë Payne. I'm your roommate."

Allegra's brain finally processed what she said. "Oh... hi! Umm... I'm just gonna go snowboarding." Zoë got out of the doorway. "Whatever." The both of them got inside and Allegra got her snowboard.

"Hey Zoë, who's Kaori and... umm...'Mackie' ?" Zoë looked up and eyed Allegra. " Kaori? She's a sweetheart. Nobody here except Psymon hates her." Allegra made a face. "As for 'Mackie'. That's what Kaori calls Mac. He's okay. Hope he's grown over the past 2 years, stupid kid."

Zoë looked back at Allegra, who was grinning. Zoë continued, "Mac and Kaori have been riding partners since the first SSX tour. Same riding style, good at freestyle and okay at racing." Allegra made a face and left.

Zoë looked down and started to unpack again. _"I hope she got the message to not mess with those two." _Zoë looked out the window and saw someone familiar. Hiro walked into the hotel next door. _"Oh crap. This could be the end of their partnership yet!" _Zoë finished unpacking and grabbed her board.

"This is gonna be very, very interesting. Ugh! I just sounded like Elise!" She shut the door hard and left.

* * *

Allegra reached the lobby and saw Mac with his snowboard. She started to walk towards him, but was cut off by butterfly wings. "Gomen Nasai!" It was Kaori. Before Allegra could say anything, Kaori had already run to Mac and the both of them were already heading to the lift.

"You changed your clothes! No wonder it took you so long! ", Mac said playfully. "Yeah, but I was unpacking when you came so I decided to change!" Kaori was wearing a blue and white skintight sweater and her cuteo cho chou.

"You changed too, no da (ya know)!" "I did not. " He said triumphantly. "You're wearing a plaid shirt." "I was wearing it under my hoodie." " Nuh-uh! You were wearing a red shirt under!" Mac stopped walking. " Geez, you pay too much attention to what I wear." "I do not!"

Kaori said and kicked some snow towards Mac and giggled. "You're 'bout to get a smack down from the Mac Attack!" Mac dropped his board and Kaori began to run. Mac threw a snowball at her back. Once she was hit, she turned around and threw one at him. Thus the snowball wars began!

They kept throwing snow at each other until they were on their knees laughing. Mac saw his chance, picked her up and threw her into the snow. Kaori kept on laughing while Mac started to cover her in snow. "Hey!" Kaori got up and pushed him down. She sat on his stomach and began to pack snow on his arms. When she was finished, she got off and started making a snow angel.

Mac sat up and dusted the show off his shirt and Kaori stopped making the snow angel. Mac looked at Kaori and they began to laugh. He laid back down and said, "Now I'm tired." "You lazy bum! You're getting fat!" Kaori put a hand on his belly and shook the fat in his belly. "You're gonna be like Luther!" "Hey!" "Come on. Let's go!" Kaori got up and began to jump up and down. She lent a hand for Mac.

"Onward! CHHHHAAAARRGGGEEE!" Kaori held onto his hand and ran towards their boards. They strapped on their boards and road to the lift. They jumped over the line and landed in the front. "SSX Competitors comin' through!"

The two got on and just as the person in front was about to go on, the control guy stopped here. "Sorry, but it's full." The lift began to ride off and Mac and Kaori's faces peered out the window. "But I'm an SSX Competitor too!" Allegra was outraged!

She threw her board on the ground and screamed, "AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Everyone in line jumped and took a step back from her. She got onto the next lift alone because everyone was too afraid of her. _"I swear I'm gonna break those two up!"_

_

* * *

yay! im done! Chapter two's gonna take a while!_

wooo... i changed this chapter a bit! i just spaced it out a bit really, but hey! It looks longer and more readable! Ha!


	2. Home at the lodge

Sowrie i haven't updated in a while... STUPID HURRICANES! -waves fists in the air- aaannndd... my computer crashed on mee!.. oh wellz.. here's Chapter 2. THANKIES MUCH MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME A REVIEW!

FLUFF WARNING!

Disclaimer: I don't own EA Games or SSX3

_

* * *

Home at the lodge_

Kaori and Mac began to tear up the mountain. Mac dominated at peak 1, and this new guy was awesome on peak 2. Kaori's rival, Psymon, had already claimed peak 3 was his. The sun began to set, so Mac and Kaori went to peak 1 lodge to rest a bit.

"Ohh... Psymon makes me so mad!" Kaori began to say random insults under her breath in Japanese as they went inside. "Hey Kaori, are ya thirsty?" Mac asked. "Yeah, I'LL GET IT! What do you want? " "Hot chocolate." "Okie dokie!" Mac got his and Kaori's board and began to walk to the couch.

"Wait! Can you take this also?" Kaori tried to take off her fairy wings, but found it was harder to take off than to put on. "Hold on..." Mac put their boards down and took off the wings. "Arigatou!" Kaori said cheerfully.

"Whateva. "Mac got their things and went to the couch near the fireplace. He propped the boards against the wall and placed the wings on the coffee table. Mac sat on the corner of the couch, closest to the fireplace, and leaned back.

"_Damn I'm tired. I guess skateboarding wasn't enough."_ He began to watch Kaori stand in line. "Hmm... she looks and sounds different, but she's still the same Kaori."

Mac stretched at bit and crossed his arms. He fire's warmth came upon his face and warmed him up. _"I'm more tired than I thought." _His eyelids began to feel heavy and his vision blurred. Mac gave another glance at Kaori before he fell asleep.

Kaori came up with their drinks at hand and looked for Mac. She found him and walked over. "Ma-Chan! Here's you hot cocoa!" Mac didn't look up. "Ma-Chan?" Kaori looked closer at him. "Mackie-kun?"

He was sleeping. Kaori sighed and put him drink on the table. She sat on the other side of the couch and sipped at her drink. "Ma-chan! Ma-chan... Mackie-kun?" Mac was in a half-awake, half-asleep state until he felt the couch move a bit. He looked up and around and saw his hot cocoa.

He got up and drank a few sips, and then he saw Kaori. He put his drink down and grabbed the pillow next to him. Mac threw the pillow in her lap, causing her to jump, and put his head on the pillow. "Ma-Chan?" Kaori put her drink down. "Shh... I'm sleeping."

Kaori looked at Mac, who was smiling. She saw him open his eyes, look at her and snap them shut. "See... I'm sleepin'." "Ahh... BAKA!" Kaori giggled and began to play with his hair. "You have pretty hair, Ma-Chan! You shouldn't wear your beanie so much." Mac just grunted.

He was falling asleep again as Kaori continued to stroke his hair.

* * *

-( ) means that they're speaking in Japanese.

Mac was about to fall asleep when Kaori suddenly jumped.

Mac opened his eyes, but closed them for he was too tired to look up. He heard Kaori call out the name though. Hiro. _"Just great."_ Mac thought as he tried to go to sleep again.

"Hoooyyy! Hiiiiro!" Hiro looked around and found Kaori. "(Hey Kaori! What's Mac doing?)" Hiro came over and sat in the armchair adjacent to Kaori. "(Shh... he's sleeping. How are you? Are you with EA Big again this year?)" Kaori asked.

"(Not sure yet, but you'll probably find out later this week. If I'm not, then I'll try to find a different sponsor.)" Mac got tired of hearing them talk so he flipped over to the other side, now facing Kaori, hoping they'd get the idea.

"(What's with him?)" Hiro asked. "(I think he wants us to be quiet.)" Kaori whispered back. Hiro and Kaori continued to talk to each other in a low whisper, as Mac lay fast asleep in Kaori's lap.

Hiro got up and looked at his watch. "(Hey, I'm gonna practice. Wanna come with?)" "Can't" Kaori then pointed to Mac. "Alright. Sayonara." Hiro got his board.

"Sayonara! Ohh! Do you want the rest of my drink?" Hiro looked back at her. "What is it?" "Green tea with milk." "Alright." He picked up her drink, took a sip, and leaned in to give Kaori a kiss on the cheek.

Allegra had followed them for a while, but Viggo came and wanted to board with her. They took the lift to peak 1 for a quick break at the lodge. 

" _Crap... I almost forgot about Mac and Kaori."_ Allegra thought as they walked into the lodge. She saw some Japanese guy giving a kiss on the cheek to Kaori. Allegra paused and thought for a second. _"This guy could be helpful."_

Hiro moved away from Kaori and headed for the door. "Arigatou for the drink!" " No problemo! Sayanora Hiro!" Allegra watched as Hiro passed her and glanced back at Kaori. Viggo tugged on Allegra's arm to get in line. Allegra glared at Viggo and got in line. She looked at Kaori again and saw Mac sleeping soundly in her lap. Allegra turned back around. She had a disgusted look on her face. "Hey Allegra, you okay?" Viggo asked. "Just Great."

* * *

"Ma-Chan, wake up. You should go to your room. MACKIE-KUN!" Kaori began to shake him. "Hnnn... wha...Kaori?" Mac sat up to make Kaori stop shaking him. Kaori got up and outstretched a hand. "Come on Ma-chan. Let's go to your room."

Mac got up with Kaori's help, got their stuff and left, leaving one angry Allegra behind. Mac fell asleep on the lift again and Kaori had to wake him up again. "What room are you staying in?" "707." "That's right above mine!" Kaori said as she smiled.

"Who's your roommate? Moby again?" "Nope, he complained that I was a pig so I'm rooming alone." Mac's pace slowed down and he began to walk behind Kaori. He put an arm around her as they walked to his room.

"Key card please." Mac took it out and gave it to Kaori. As she opened the door, Mac wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "Mackie-kun..." Kaori said as she rested her head on his as opened the door. Mac lifted Kaori up and dragged her into his room. "Please come into my room, Miss Kaori Nishidake."

Kaori giggled and looked around. "You really are a pig!" Kaori began to pick up his clothes, but Mac picked her up and threw her on his bed. "You're 'bout to get a smack down!" Mac jumped on Kaori and began to tickle Kaori until he saw tears in her eyes.

Mac got off and laid down next to her. "I...I thought...you were tired." Kaori got up and took off her shoes. She noticed Mac was still wearing his. She pulled them off and put them next to hers. "You really should take your shoes off, Ma-chan!"

Kaori looked at Mac and saw he was sleeping. She covered him with the blankets and sat next to him. She pet his hair and whispered "Night night Ma-chan." She got up, but was pulled back down. Mac pulled her in too and held her like a pillow. "Mackie-kun?" He was still sleeping. "Oh well, at least he'll be a comfy pillow." And Kaori fell asleep.

* * *

there ya's go! chappie 2. how did you enjoy it? Chappie 3's gonna take a while

woah! turns out i got Mac's room number wrong! Ha! I'm glad i spaced this chapter out also! and man! I ended up changing around some of the plot.. it just didn't flow much!

now i don't know if everything's right, but my eyes hurt from staring too much at the screen. So i'm not gonna check! if you guys see any errors in here... please tell me! I would be very helpful!


	3. Tabloids

Hello!!! Here's chapter three!!! The story shall progress in this one!!! yup yup!

Sowrie to **Mac'schick** cuz I TOTALLY FREAKING HATE MAC/ ALLEGRA PAIRS!!! ROOOOAAARRR!!! COME ON PEOPLES SAY IT WITH ME... MAC AND KAORI!!! No offense to them, they do look good together, but i mean MAC AND KAORI, MAC AND KAORI!!!!!! There will be SOME Mac/Allegra moments and Hiro/ Kaori moments...but IT SHALL BE MAC AND KAORI!!! So don't worry **Miss Mallora** and **Gleeful Melancholy**! Thanks to everyone else who gave me a review! -MUAAHHZZ!!!!-

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything here except for this story and _Rider Genesis - my own lil snowboarding magazine that doesn't exist!_

_

* * *

_

_Shattered: Tabloids_

_Running..._

Running running running... 

_What am I running from?_

_This ghostly white devil is chasing me._

_And they'll never give up._

"_Hiro!" I scream out. "Hooyyyy Hiiiro!!!"_

_That's right... they already got him..._

"_**Kaori."**_

What??? Who's calling me? 

"_**Kaori! Wake up!"**_

Mac? Wake up? What do you mean wake up? 

"_**KAORI!!!"**_

"NANI?!" Kaori's eyes snapped open and saw Mac leaning over her. "Ma-chan?" Kaori looked around and saw she wasn't in her room._ "Oii... I forgot...he pulled me in when he was sleeping..." _Kaori thought as she remembered what happened before. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up in _Mac's _bed.

"Kaori... what are... err...what're you doin' here?" Mac asked. He got out from his bed and walked to the bathroom. "Nani? You don't remember, Ma-chan?" she replied.

"_Uh oh... remember what?"_ Mac looked into the mirror and saw his groggy eyes. "Remember what?" he asked before he washed his face. _Please don't tell me I did _something_ to her..._

Kaori walked over to the bathroom and smiled. _Ooohhhh nooo... please don't tell me I...I ..._ "Oh yeah, that's right. You wouldn't remember since you were already asleep. "Mac looked up. _What??? Then what did I do?_ "You pulled me in as you slept... and I couldn't get out of your hold." Kaori as she walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed again.

"_But I didn't fight that hard."_ Kaori blushed at that thought... _Wait... what???_

"Well... um..." Kaori looked at the clock. It was 2 in the morning. _"Hmm... at least not many people are up now..."_ She got up and got her shoes. "I think I should go."

Mac closed the bathroom door and sat on the other side of the bed. He also looked at the clock. "Yeah, ya should." Kaori finished putting on her boots, stood up, and got her things. "Too bad we didn't catch up that much... all we did was snowboard." Kaori said as she headed for the door.

To her surprise, Mac opened it for her and hugged her from behind. "Yeah... too bad. Just have breakfast with me when you wake up and we'll call it even." Mac said as he let go of her and gave her a little push out of his room.

"Alright! See ya later Ma-chan!" Kaori said as she was being pushed.

She began to walk as Mac leaned against his door to watch her head for the elevator. Kaori looked back at Mac while she waited for the elevator. He was still watching her. Kaori smiled and waved bye as she walked in. Mac waved back and grinned as he shut the door behind him.

But they forgot to look for people who could see them.

Viggo watched the whole thing. _Kid's gettin' a little late night lovin'. _"Hey babe, whatcha looking' at?" Viggo had hooked up with some chick at the hot tub. "Nuttin', sexy. Let's go." _And so am I._

* * *

Allegra walked down the hall in her swimming trunks and bikini top, with her towel wrapped around her shoulders. _"Stupid Viggo. First he asks me to go to the hot tub with him, and then he goes off with some fucking slut! I should kill the jackass! " _

Boy, Allegra was pissed. She cracked her fingers and balled her hands into fists as she continued walk. She was having a great first day...

Kaori leaned against the wall in the elevator... she was still tired. The doors opened and she walked out, dragging her feet. _"Oii... soo tired."_ She used her board to keep her standing up.

Allegra saw someone come out of the elevator. _"Kaori. Great." _Allegra continued to walk, but just a little bit faster. She wanted to pass Kaori ASAP.

Allegra took her towel off her shoulders and draped it over her left shoulder as she put her hands in her pockets. Just as Kaori and Allegra passed each other, Allegra thought of something.

Where was Kaori staying when she wasn't in her room? 

Allegra took a good look at Kaori. She looked tired, really tired- like she just woke up. _"Don't tell me she was with Mac... or maybe she was with that Asian dude."_

She really wanted to believe that she was staying with the Asian guy. Allegra took the towel off her shoulder and snapped it against the ground. Kaori looked back with her drowsy eyes, but didn't really care- she was just too sleepy. Allegra continued to walk to her room, dragging her towel on the ground.

Kaori got out her key card and opened the door. She got inside and dropped her stuff and jumped on her bed. She was about to fall asleep when someone called out to her.

"Getting in a little late, aren'tcha little missy?" Kaori turned her head and saw Hiro and Elise.

Kaori instantly pushed herself up and pointed to the two. "Ehh??? What're you doing here?"

"The real question is, where were you?" Hiro stood up from the chair he was sitting on and pushed Kaori's hand down. "It's rude to point, no da."

"Ehh..." Kaori stared at Hiro and then started to laugh nervously. "I was at Mac's room."

* * *

Mac leaned against the wall and watched everyone pass him. He closed his eyes to rest a little. _"Waking up at 4 in the morning for a photo shoot sucks."_

A new snowboarding magazine called _Rider Genesis _had come out for noob riders. Apparently, the SSX tour was EXTREMELY popular.

Mac opened his eyes. _"Heh. Whateva, anything for my lovin' fans." _He thought as he watched girls look at him and giggle.

He then saw Kaori in the crowd trying to get through. Mac started to go to her- she looked like she was having trouble.

"Gomen... Gomen...GOMEN!!!" Kaori continually said because she was "in the way" of other people. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowd. "Make way!!!" Mac yelled at the people as he pulled on Kaori.

The crowd made a little path for the "snowboarding superstars". Mac continued to pull on Kaori's arm as he went to the lobby doors. "Ah... ARIGATOU!!!" Kaori shouted out before the doors closed.

"Geez, Kaori." Mac started to lecture Kaori. "Sometimes your too nice, didja know that?" Mac was still pulling on Kaori's arm and Kaori started to cringe in pain.

"I know... and you kinda hurting me..." Kaori said softly. Mac noticed how hard he was grabbing her arm. "Sorry..." he apologized as he let go of her.

"So where are we going to eat?" Kaori asked as she rubbed the sore area. "Umm... I don't know... you pick." Kaori thought for a second. "I don't care, and besides, you're the one who should chose- you're the one who asked me to come."

Mac and Kaori stood in the snow as they talked. "Huh... I guess you're right. How about we go to... McDonalds?" Kaori stared at Mac blankly. _"Uh oh. Did I make her mad?"_

"MCDONALDS?!" Kaori screamed out. _"Oh yeah, she's mad."_ "I LOVE MCDONALDS. IT'S ALWAYS TOO CROWDED IN JAPAN!!! LET'S GO NOW BEFORE THE CROWD COMES!"

Kaori pulled on Mac's arm to go to the bullet train that would take them into town. _"Awright. She's not mad." _The two of them got onto the train and looked out the window.

"Look Mac! It's sooo pretty!" Kaori squealed as she pulled on Mac's sleeve. The train stopped and they stepped into the town.

"Woooww!!! It's even prettier here!" Kaori began to twirl as the snow fell upon her head. Mac watched her play in the snow. _"She's still a like a little kid."_ Mac thought. He went behind Kaori and grabbed her shoulders.

"Hurry up or I'm not payin' for ya." He said as he let go and began to walk towards the McDonalds. Kaori ran and caught up to Mac. "Yay!!! Free breakfast! And I was going to pay for myself!" Kaori giggled.

"You were?!" Mac slapped his forehead. "And I could've saved myself some bucks." Kaori laughed. "Well, you offered..." She smiled brightly at Mac as he opened the door for her.

"Well... let's see. I'm not goin to college, so..." Mac started. "What?! You're not going to college?!" Kaori was surprised. "Why?!"

"Well, I'm only as smart as an average person, and besides, I don't have the money." Mac said as they got in line. "But couldn't you get in with a snowboarding scholarship? And if money's an issue, why not DJ?" Kaori replied.

"Juggling a DJ job and school would be hard." Mac said before he ordered for the both of them. "But I guess I could get a snowboarding scholarship..." Kaori smiled. They got their food and sat down at a booth..

"It's better to have an education." Kaori said before she dug into her waffles. "I guess your right, but I'll have to wait for next year." Mac said with a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

Mac and Kaori continued to talk as they ate. Elise came in and spotted the two. She walked over to them and said ", Kaori... look at this."

Elise slid a tabloid towards Kaori as she pulled herself a seat. Kaori's eyes widened as she looked at it. Mac looked at her curiously. Kaori flipped through the pages and began to read an article.

Mac looked at the cover and saw him sleeping on Kaori's lap and _Hiro _kissing Kaori's cheek. Mac stood up and slid into the same side as Kaori. He read the article also.

"Kaori Nishidake was seen with Mac Fraiser sleeping in her lap yesterday at the Peak 1 lodge.An onlooker states that 'they looked quite comfy together.' That is- until Hiro came by. Hiro was seen giving a kiss on the cheek to Kaori." Mac read this and looked at Kaori.

"Hiro kissed you?" Mac asked staring seriously at Kaori, and only Kaori. "It was only a friendly good-bye kiss. And it was just on the cheek." Everyone in McDonalds quieted down. Elise noticed this and pulled on the both of them. "Come on you two. Everyone's listening. You don't want more publicity." She said quietly.

The three of them sat in the town square, and looked over the rest of the article.

"Nishidake was also seen leaving Fraiser's room around 2 in the morning, and then had Hiro leave _her _room that same morning. I guess the loveable Kaori Nishidake is a bit too loveable." Mac read that statement over and over. He couldn't believe it.

"He was in your room?" Mac asked in the same serious tone. "Yeah... but it was because he was talking to Elise." Mac looked at Elise. "That true?" Elise took her cowboy hat off and fixed her hair. "Yeah, it is."

Mac stood up and grabbed the tabloid from Kaori. "Alright. Let's get this straightened out."

* * *

A few days later, everything got straightened out. 

Mac and Kaori sat down on the couch at Peak 1. "Ahhh... everything's awright now." Mac said as he patted Kaori's head. She smiled and said "Yup yup! But we had to make up a few things." Mac laughed. "Would you really want people to know that you were in my room, asleep in the same bed as me?"

Kaori thought for a second. "Noo... but saying that we were playing video games?" "Hey, we were last night." Mac said before he took a sip from his hot cocoa. "That's true."

"So tomorrow's the meeting for all the SSX 3 riders?" Mac asked. "It's Saturday tomorrow, right?" Kaori stood up and picked up her board. "Yup, we'll finally meet everyone on the tour."

"You can see them right now." Elise said as she crept up behind Kaori. Kaori jumped and fell forward. "Geez... Don't do that!" she said as she stood up again.

"Waddaya mean?" Mac asked. Elise took out the new issue of _Rider Genesis._ "Wow Elise, how come you always get the magazines?" Kaori said as she looked at the cover. It was a collage of famous snowboarders- including the SSX members.

"How come they don't show our faces?" Kaori asked. Mac took a look at it also and wondered the same thing. "Look at the article." Elise said as they all sat down again.

Kaori filled to the article and saw profiles on everyone. She saw a picture of herself. "Hey! It's me!" she pointed to her picture and giggled. They started to read everyone's profile and article on them.

"Who's this kid?" Mac asked as he pointed to Griff's picture. "It's one of the newbie's." Elise said. "It says he's only twelve years old..." Kaori said as she read his profile. "TWELVE YEARS OLD?!" Mac yelled out as he stood up. "THIS LITTLE RUNT BROKE MY RECORD?!"

Mac got his board and left. "You think he's mad?" Elise asked without looking up from the magazine. "Of course." Kaori replied.

They stayed in the Peak 1 lodge and read the rest of the magazine.

* * *

Woohoo!!! Yay!!! chapter three's done!!! Hope ya pplz liked it! Please R&R. 

Chapter 4: Nice ta Meetcha, Griff!


	4. Nice ta Meetcha, Griff!

Konnichiwa!!! (I don't know if I spelled it right!) Sowrie it took so freakin' long! I've just been busy with STUFF!!! AHAHA… Mistress Yuna and I are gonna make a web site!!! It's gonna be called _Mirrored Faces Never Show…_ IT'S GONNA HAVE ALL OF OUR STORIES AND POEMS AND DRAWINGS! Oh yeah… I've been drawing a lot too… that's why it took so long to write this chappie!

**Mac's chick- dang… you're persistent!!! Lolx… chapter 5 is gonna take a while… exams are coming up… **

**Thanks to everyone who gave me a review!!! **

_Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda… I don't own blah blah blah blah… whatever… to lazy to type it all…. You know what's supposed to be here._

* * *

_Nice ta Meetcha, Griff!_

Kaori and Elise stayed at the Lodge and read the rest of _Rider Genesis._ "So far," Elise started", we know that you, me Mac, Moby, Psymon, Zoe, Griff, Allegra, Nate, and Viggo are in the competition."

Kaori pouted. "Aww, that means Hiro wasn't chosen." Elise thought a minute. "Maybe that's why we haven't seen him for a couple of days."

Kaori looked through the magazine again. "Why don't they show the newbie's faces?" Elsie examined their faces, then their bodies (not like that you pervs!).

Elise pointed to Allegra's picture. "I think I've seen her coming out of Zoë's room. Maybe they're roommates." Kaori got up and got her board. "Maybe, I'll ask her." Elise made a face. Even though Kaori and Zoë were friends, Zoë and Elise would never be.

"I think I'll go look for Mac now. " Kaori said as she waved good-bye and left the lodge.

Elise was left looking through _Rider Genesis_ again, and noticed something that she missed before. Under Allegra's profile, it said that her other sports would be skateboarding. _"She's like the girl version of Mac…"_ Elise thought. _"Heh, this is gonna be very, very interesting." _

Mac was a fool. He was sent out on a wild goose chase, looking for a kid he didn't even know. He didn't even know what the kid looked like!

Since he left, he's been spotting random kids that can board, and beat the crap out of them. He was now being chased by an angry mob of parents.

"_Oh crap. Why the hell did I beat up so many kids?! I'm gonna be thrown out of the tour before it even starts!" _Mac was hiding in the backcountry of peak one. He knew peak one like the back of his hand.

"MA-CHAN!!!" Kaori's loud voice was heard echoing throughout the whole mountain.

"MA-CHAN?! WHERE ARE YOU?! " Mac's ears perked up. _"Kaori?"_

"MA- CHA… opps!" Kaori went into the cave and readied herself for the jump. She was in the air already as she called out his name. Kaori looked down and saw him in the snow. It looked like he buried himself under. She turned around when she was in the air, and landed on her butt.

"Owie…" Kaori undid her boots and ran over to Mac. "Ma-chan… where've you been?"

Mac covered his face with his hand and smiled. "I was hiding, and I still am. Sit down so they won't find me!"

Kaori sat down and laughed. "Let me guess… you tried looking for Griff…."

"And I beat up a bunch of other kids…"

"And now their parents are looking of you. Right?"

"Right." Mac concluded. Kaori laughed again and pulled his orange beanie over his eyes. "Hey! No one touches mah beanie!"

As he began to fix it, Kaori tackled him from the side. They fell into the snow with Mac as the cushion.

"Ah-ha! I win!" Kaori said as she laid on top of Mac. She lowered her head to his ear. "You loose!" she said tauntingly, but Mac did nothing. She got off of him and put her face up to his.

"_Is he sleeping?!"_ Kaori poked at his cheek. _"Did I knock him out?"_ Kaori began to shake him. "Ma-chan…MA-CHAN... ahh!!!"

Mac got up and tackled her. Kaori fell on her back. "Ah-ha! I win!" Mac said the same thing as her. He pinned Kaori to the ground. "Hey! That's not fair!" Kaori yelled at him as she tried to get out of his hold.

" You loose!" Mac mimicked her. Mac lowered his head up to her head and said softly in her ear, "So what are ya gonna give me in return?"

Mac raised his head and stared deeply into Kaori's eyes. Kaori began to blush and her heart began to race. Mac started to lean in and Kaori closed her eyes just as Mac did.

Their lips were barely half an inch away when "That's so wicked sick!" was heard. Mac's head perked up and looked around. Kaori's heart raced even more. _They almost kissed…_

_

* * *

_Allegra was in the middle of a Slinger when she saw Mac and Kaori about to kiss. She yelled out to distract them, but forgot about her landing. She fell on her side and her board came off. Seconds later, another person landed right next to Allegra. 

Allegra was in the middle of a Slinger when she saw Mac and Kaori She yelled out to distract them, but forgot about her landing. She fell on her side and her board came off. Seconds later, another person landed right next to Allegra.

Mac and Kaori rushed over to them. Griff popped out and said "That was fun in a twisted kinda way!" He dusted off the snow on his head and looked over to Allegra. "Let's do it again, Allegra!!!"

Allegra smacked Griff on the side of his head. "Man you're hyper!" Allegra and Griff laughed and saw that Mac and Kaori were staring at them.

"You guys alright?" they asked as they lent out an arm. Allegra instantly took Mac's arm and Griff, of course, took Kaori's.

Allegra and Griff stood up and dusted off any other snow still on them. "Come on, Allegra! Let's do it again!!!" Griff repeated excitedly as he tugged on Allegra's arm.

"Argh! Griff, not now!" Allegra yelled at Griff as she slapped the side of his head. She wasn't in the mood for Griff's hyperness. "Oww…"

Griff rubbed his sore spot and looked over at Mac. "Ehehe… Griff, right?" Mac was grinning and he started to crack his knuckles…

Griff looked at Mac, wide-eyed. "Ehehe… I'M GONNA GET YA, YA TWERP! NO ONE BREAK'S MAH RECORD!" Mac began to chase Griff in the snow.

Griff tried to run as fast as he could, but it didn't help. "YOU'RE GONNA GET A SMACKDOWN!!!" Mac jumped on top of Griff and they began to wrestle in the snow.

Kaori and Allegra watched them wrestle in the snow in silence. Griff, being as small as he is, slipped away and began to cautiously crawl away…

But Mac saw this and pulled him by his ankles. "Oh no! You're not getting' away!"

Kaori began to look in disgust…_How could he treat a child like that…? Even though he did break his record. _"Ma-chan!!!" Kaori called out. "You're in enough trouble as it is!!!" Allegra jumped… she forgot Kaori was there. "You can't kill an SSX competitor, not to mention a kid!!!"

Mac knew she was right. Mac buried Griff in the snow and walked back to Kaori. He got his and Kaori's board. "Let's go." Mac said shortly and boarded away.

Kaori watched Mac ride away before putting her board on." Gomen Nasai! " was the last thing Allegra heard before she watched Kaori ride off also.

* * *

Later that day, Mac went into the town just to wander a bit. He felt so much better now that he got his revenge on Griff…

But he forgot that there was an angry mob looking for him. As he was walking through the town square, a faint cry was heard. "There he is!" Mac looked over his shoulder and saw a bunch of parents running towards him…

"Aww… hell naw…" Mac slapped his forehead and began to run. The mob was gaining fast on him.

"Hey!!!"

Mac looked over his shoulder to see who called out to him. Her voice sounded familiar…

Allegra was skateboarding in front of the mob and getting closer and closer to Mac. "Hey!!!" she called out again. She got his attention.

Allegra was in arm's reach of Mac. She grabbed him and put him on her board. She'd done this multiple times back home, but it was always with kids Griff's size. She'd never had another person her size on the same board.

"Whoa!!!" The two of them began to loose balance. Mac held onto Allegra as they sped into an ally.

They crashed into a bunch of boxes, but they lost the crowd. Allegra held onto her head. She was getting a massive headache from smashing into boxes and hitting her head on one of them…

"Hey… you're Allegra right?" Mac asked as he lent out a hand. "Yea…" She reached out for his hand. "Yea, I am."

* * *

Kaori was looking around for Griff. She wanted to apologize for Mac's behavior earlier that day… 

….

….

_Searching… searching… searching…._

_Aha! I finally found him!_ Kaori saw him walking around with a really tall guy. Kaori was amazed with his height… he was so tall! -To Kaori at least.

Griff saw Kaori come over to them. He went behind the tall man. "Nate… she was with him."

"Hi!!! Umm… I'm Kao-"

Kaori started. Nate stood tall and protective of Griff. He made sure he held onto Griff.

"-ri Nishi…dake, " Kaori began to laugh nervously," I just wanted to apologize for Mac toady…"

Nate's stance relaxed a bit and Griff's head began to pop out. "He was kinda mad…" Griff made a face. "I got that part." He snapped back.

Kaori started to play with her sleeve. "Yeah… umm… I'm sorry…" Nate began to loosen his grip on Griff.

"I guess I'll go now…" Kaori said as she turned away. She found the ground very interesting, since she was starring at it the whole time.

"Wait!" Nate called out. "Let's talk…" He said as he approached Kaori, leaving Griff behind.

Kaori, Nate and Griff sat outside of a small café nearby the hotel.

" Umm, 2 coffees and 1 chocolate milk." Nate ordered for them. "Alright." The waitress said as she walked away.

" How come I don't get coffee?" Griff asked. "Because you're already to hyper." Nate said as he messed up Griff hair. Griff just grunted.

" So your friend beat up Griff today, huh?" Nate started. Kaori looked up at Nate. "Yeah…AND I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT!!!"

"Yeah yea… can we not talk about it?" Griff said. "What's wrong with him?" Kaori whispered to Nate. "He's embarrassed because he lost a fight." Nate whispered back.

"HEY! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT ME!" Griff said a bit perturbed.

"Hey girl…" Elise said as tugged lightly on Kaori's pigtails.

"Hi Elise! Come sit with us!" Kaori said she pulled up a chair. "Alright."

The four of them talked and got acquainted.

Kaori started to walk to her room alone. Elise stayed behind to talk some more. Elise and Nate had really good chemistry. _Really good._ Kaori was kind of lost.

"I knew I shouldn't have entered a different way…" Kaori said to herself. Kaori began to run around the sixth floor of the hotel.

"Nngghhh…" Kaori was so lost… (kinda sad huh?) But then something caught her eye.

Kaori saw Mac… walking with some girl. Allegra was her name… wasn't it? "Ma-chan!"

Mac and Allegra looked around and saw Kaori. "Ma-chan!!!" Kaori ran over to them. "My gosh!!! Thank goodness I have found you!!!" Kaori grabbed Mac by his shoulders and shook him.

"I'm lost!!!" Kaori cried. "Ahahaha!!!! You got lost in a _hotel_?! Ahahaha!!!!" Mac and Allegra began to laugh.

Kaori punched Mac's arm. "Hey! It's not funny!!!" Allegra laughed harder. " I think she's mad now…"

Mac rubbed his face. "Yea, she is…" Mac grabbed Kaori's arm. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

Kaori smiled "Okie dokie!" Mac looked back to Allegra. "See ya tomorrow, Allegra!" Allegra just smiled.

Allegra watched them walk into Kaori's room. She turned and walked to her room. _" Heh… at least I got to talk to him…" _

She walked into her hotel room and shut the door behind her. Tomorrow was going to be killer…

* * *

There's chapter 4!!! Please read and review!!! 

Next Chapter DJ Atomika?- the SSX competitors will finally meet DJ Atomika and each other. Let the competitions (and rivalries!) begin! … erm… not really…

It's gonna take a while since exams are comin!!!


	5. Author's Note: Sowrie!

hELLO EVERYONE! i'M REALLY REALLY SOWRIE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING FOREVER TO COME UP! i PROMISE TO WORK ON IT THIS WEEKEND! tHE THING IS... i'VE GOT WAAAAAAYYYY TOO MANY PROJECTS FOR ONE FREAKIN' CLASS! mRS. pECAREK IS FREAKIN' CRAZY AND IT'S ALMOST THE END OF THE sIX wEEKS! nOT TO MENTION THAT i HAVE 5 OTHER CLASSES TO DO hOMEWORK FOR... AND WE JUST HAD THE fCAT AND fLORIDA wRITES-SIGHS- sTREEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS-gOES OFF TO SHOOT tRANGIE-POO WITH MAH bOW AND aRROW! oH YEAH... KINDA GOT GROUNDED FOR SHOOTING IT IN THE NEIGHBORS YARD... AND PIERCING THEIR POOL SCREEN!


	6. DJ Atomika?

HELLO EVERYONE! MAN! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A LONG TIME HUH? Just been busy and what not and I had a bit of a writer's block, but THANK YOU MAC'SCHICK... who is now... i can't bloody remember it! Well...HERE IT IS! THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 6: DJ ATOMIKA!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!_I can't remember everyone who did!_

_Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda... you know what goes here! _

_**

* * *

Bang!**_

_**Bang Bang Bang!**_

"Ma-chan!" Kaori yelled as she pounded her fists against the door. "Ma-chan! Hoy, Ma-chan!" She was getting tired from all the yelling.

Kaori began to get impatient. "MACKENZIE MAC FRAISER! WAKE UP!" She kicked the door out of frustration.

_Why me? Argh… We're gonna be late for the first meeting._

Kaori began to pound on the door again. "Alright alright… I'm up…" was heard from the other side of the door.

Mac opened the door and let Kaori in. "Ma-chan… we're gonna be late!" Kaori said as she walked into his room. He was already in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

" Pick something out for me, will ya?" Mac said as he continued to brush his teeth and hair.

"Alright…" _Geez… what am I? Your mother! _Kaori picked out her favorite outfit for him: his black pants and his "Kung-Fu" shirt.

"Here…" Kaori said as she handed it to him. He shut the door and began to change. Kaori was getting really impatient…

She laid down on the bed and put her hand on her head. "HAYAKU, MA-CHAN!"

"Alright... I'm done." Mac said as he walked out of the bathroom. He saw Kaori laying down on his bed.

"Time for a smackdown!" Mac ran and jumped on top of Kaori. "I got you!"

No response…

"Kaori?" Mac looked at Kaori and pinched her cheeks. "Yo, Kaori…earth to Kaori!" He then smooshed her cheeks together, thinking that she'd get mad and punch him.

But she didn't.

"Come on Kaori…" Mac shifted his weight and put his face closer to Kaori's, " it's not funny anymore!" Kaori opened one of her eyes and stared down at Mac.

ACHOO! Kaori sneezed in Mac's face.

Mac fell backwards, off his bed. "Aha!" Kaori pointed and laughed. "Achoo achoo, guess what? I'm thinking of you!"

Mac got up and wiped his face. "That's disgusting Kaori!" She just laughed and stuck her tongue out at him.

" Ohayou, Mackie-kun!" Kaori got off the bed and bent over Mac. "Wash your face, and let's go!" Mac got up and did what he was told. They left his room, forgetting about their boards they were asked to bring.

* * *

Kaori hurried into the elevator as Mac lagged behind. "Mackie-kun! We have 3 minutes to get to the meeting!" Kaori whined. "Alright alright!" Mac said as he got in too. He leaned back in the corner and looked out the window as they descended. Kaori's constant tapping of her foot soon became pacing steps.

She began to pace in circles around the elevator. "Come on, come on, come on..." She said as she paced about. Mac looked back at Kaori. "Why ya pacin' Kaori?" he asked as he shifted his weight to face her. "I wanna see everyone before Razell comes!" Mac grinned.

As Kaori paced toward him, he out stretched his arms and grabbed her. He smoothly turned her around and held her in his arms. "Calm down. The elevator isn't gonna go any faster." He said as he pointed to the blinking red numbers above the door. They just passed the third floor. "See, we're almost there."

The elevator doors opened and Kaori broke out of Mac's grasp. She turned and grabbed his hand. "Let's go!" They got to the meeting rooms and looked at the numbers. Mac peeked into one of them and saw Allegra. He waved and Allegra waved back. Mac was about to enter the room, but Kaori tugged onto his arm.

"Where ya goin'!" he asked as she pulled him into the next room. "Allegra was in there, don't we have to go to the meeting?" Kaori nodded, but pointed to the others in the room they were in. He saw Zoe, Moby, Psymon, and Elise. "What the-!"

"This is the room we're supposed to be in, that's what the invitation said." Kaori explained as she looked around. The room was much bigger than the one next to them. It had windows as big as the wall and had ten cushioned seats. On each seat was something blue. No one touched them.

Kaori saw Elise and walked over to her. Mac followed. "Ohayou Elise! Nanjideska?" Elise raised her eyebrow. "English, honey." Kaori tapped her forehead. "Gomen nasai. What time is it?"

Elise was about to answer, but then a man with spikey black hair and goatee came in. He wore sunglasses and an armani suit. After he walked in and put his suitcase on the long table in front of the cushioned chairs, everyone else who was in the other room walked in. "Take a seat." said the man.

Everyone chose a chair and placed the blue item either in their lap or simply held it in their hand. The man took off his sunglasses, showing his bright green eyes, and licked his pierced lips. All the veterans stared at him. _Where's Razel? _Some wondered, others wondered about his slight racoon eyes.

"My name is DJ Atomika. Nice to meet you." _DJ... Atomika? _Kaori tilted her head as she stared at this 'strange' man. "Razel is no longer your manager." Atomika said as he slid his sunglasses across the table. " So, let's get down to business." He took off his jacket, revealing a tight black shirt.

"Wow..." Kaori said quietly. All the girls did the same, even Zoe was impressed. All the guys shifted their weight and grunted.

" What you all have in your hands is M-comm. It normally opens out if you flip it hard enough, but if it doesn't open, just push the button on the side." Everyone tried flipping it out. Once it was open everyone started playing with it. "Wow! This is so cool!" Kaori said excitedly as she searched through the menu.

" With the M-comm, you can send messages, call for transport and you can session your way anywhere and everywhere. You can never get lost with this, it has a GPS device in it. Also, you all can listen to me on EA Radio Big."

"So that's why you call yourself 'DJ' Atomika!" Mac shouted out. Atomika grinned. "That's right. I know about you, Mac Fraiser. How 'bout we go head-to-head sometime?" Mac grinned as well. "Hell yeah!"

"Alright, with the M-comm, you can sort of control what you listen to."

"What do you mean 'sort of?" Elise asked. "What I mean is that you can create playlists of your own and listen to them. I sometimes will be able to interupt that and play requests on it... it is a radio you know. Or sometimes I give a weather report or whatever."

Kaori continued to play with the M-comm, but stopped and looked at Atomika again. He began to go through his briefcase and pulled out large stacks of papers. "Everyone! These are detailed questionnnaires regarding the basics, such as your nationalities and age, to what kind of underwear you wear."

"I BET ELISE ONLY WEARS THONGS, EVEN IF SHE HAS HER PERIOD!" Psymon called out. Elise threw something at him and everyone laughed at the both of them. "Right... erm.. well, I want you all to answer each and every one of them, no matter how stupid they seem."

Everyone got up and got one and looked through it. "Holy shit! This thing's more than fifty pages long!" Allegra said as she flipped to the back. "What's this for?" Kaori asked. "Yeah. Are you some sort of sicko that needs to read these things for your own pleasure?" Elise said.

"No no. Please understand that this is simply for publicity. We'll use this infromation to make you new trading cards-"

"WE GET TRADING CARDS!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Yes, and we'll use this for tabloids also..." DJ Atomika looked at Kaori and Mac. "Just so we can give some facts , but we'll always ask them to get an interview with you or what not. Just so you want have to straighten things out on our own- make things easier... _some_ of you already know how hard it is..."

Mac glared at him for a second, then crossed his arms and broke eye contact with him. "Oh.. and also I need you all to fill it you by next week, and find out who your riding partner will be, then come and tell me. We'll be having relay races this year, so you'll need a partner."

Everyone looked around, carefully looking at who they wanted to be partnered with. Kaori grabbed Mac's hand. He laced his gloved fingers with her. but looked at Allegra, who quickly looked away from him. Kaori scowled for a second, then tightened her grip on his hand, causing him to look down at her.

" I will announce when you all will have a challenge, but of course, most challenges will be sent through the M-comm. So I'll basically tell you all when a challenger sponsered from another company wants to go against one of you." Kaori perked up. "Like Hiro-kun right?" Kaori asked happily. "Right." She smiled cheerfully as she still held Mac's hand.

Mac let go of her hand and crossed his arms. Kaori turned to look at him, but quickly turned away.

"Also, everyone's rooms will be changed to the twelveth floor. And since there are only 10 rooms on that floor, they're pretty big. So I bet you'll like that a lot better. You'll be moving there in a week."

DJ Atomika looked down at his watch. 5:30 A.M. _Perfect._

"Alright everyone. The courses are open for SSX riders only from 5 to 7. After that, all snowboarders are allowed on the mountain, so use that time to PRACTICE. All of you probably memorize some courses, but I still want you to practice. So now, everyone get your boards and all of you will be heading to peak 3. I see some of your didn't come prepared..."

Atomika looked at Mac and Kaori, then Psymon, who wore his pajamas to the meeting. "... so drop off your papers and get ready. The plane will lift off in 15 minutes, so get to it!" Everyone left the room and headed for their room. Kaori went with Mac, since she left her board there.

* * *

They reached his room and got their boards, but just as Kaori was about to head for the door, Mac disappeared into his closet. "What are you doing Mackie-kun?" Kaori asked as she peeked her head into the closet. " I'm changing. " Mac said from within. "But we're going to be late!" Kaori said as she plopped onto his bed. "We got time- 15 minutes, right?" Kaori grunted.

Mac threw a few shirts at Kaori, then he finally got out of the closet. "Which one Ma-chan?" Mac looked at all of them and pointed at the grey-ish black jacket with a red stripe on it. "That one, " he said as he stripped off his shirt.Kaori marveled at his muscles as he came towards her and got his shirt. "Wow, Ma-chan! Your not chubby anymore!" Kaori said happily. "Whoever said I was chubby, huh?"

Kaori smiled and gave a peace sign. Mac put on a wife-beater and his jacket. "You know what?" he asked Kaori. "I think it's time for a smackdown!" He yelled as he jumped on top of her. He landed with a loud bang.

Mac pinned down her arms and put his lips to her neck. "Ma-chan!" He then blew hard, and made a fart noise on her neck. He sat up on top of Kaori- still pinning her down. He looked down at her and saw she was laughing.

He got off of Kaori and sat down next to her. Mac poked at her belly and she laughed some more. "Why don't you change too? Won't you be cold wearing that?" Mac said as he tugged lightly on her 'Good Girl' shirt. "What would I wear?" Kaori asked as she sat up also.

Mac got up and looked into his closet again. "Let's see... here!" He threw her 'Lime Green Sweater' at her and ducked his head into his closet again. Kaori stripped off her shirt while Mac's back was turned. "Whatcha lookin' for Mackie-kun?" She asked as she quickly put on her sweater and fixed her braids.

" I forgot mah beanie!" Mac said as he pulled his head out of the closet. He was wearing his 'Denial' beanie. Mac looked up and down at Kaori. "Looks nice..." then he ducked his head back into the closet. "You just need this!" He threw his 'Ship it' beanie at her. Kaori took her hair down and put it on.

She got up and twirled around. "How do I look?" she asked. "You look nice." Mac said as he grabbed Kaori. She hugged him back and looked up at him. "Time to go!" She chimed as she reached for her board. "Alright alright." Mac got his board and they both left.

Mac and Kaori headed for the roof. They got to the twelveth floor and climbed up the stairs to the roof. They saw a huge plane on the top. The two of them got in and sat down. Kaori just sat down in the far corner and propped her board against the side. She just smiled excitedly at Mac.

Mac on the other hand, put his board by Kaori's and crawled into a ball on the floor underneath Kaori. "Ma-chan... what are you doing?" she asked curiously. Mac opened his eyes and looked up at Kaori. "I'm sleeping..." Mac said as he closed his eyes again.

Then everyone began filing in. Everyone sat down as DJ Atomika came in. Apparently he changed as well. He wore semi-faded baggy jeans and wore the same tight black top, but he just put on an olive green hoodie with a half zipper. He put on his sunglasses again and licked his lip ring.

" Let's take off!"

The engine roared and they took off. Atomika grabbed the railing on the top as the whole plane began to shake. "WE'RE GOING TO DROP YOU OFF AT PEAK 3! YOU ALL WILL DO A WHOLE MOUNTAIN RACE! THE FIRST ONE DOWN GETS THE BIGGEST ROOM ON THE TWELVETH FLOOR!" DJ Atomika shouted above the engine. "HOLY SHIT! THE FUCKER HAS A MINI BAR IN IT!" Psymon yelled out. "THEY ALL DO, DUMBASS!" Zoe yelled back. "BUT IT'S BIGGER THAN EVERYONE ELSE'S!"

"SO IT'S A MEGA-MINI BAR!" Griff said happily.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WE'RE ALMOST AT THE TOP! GET READY! CUZ THE FIRST AT THE DOOR IS THE FIRST OFF OF THE STARTING LINE!" Everyone strapped in and rushed to the hatch. "WE'LL BE AT THE VERY BOTTOM OF THE MOUNTAIN. DON'T KILL ANYONE ALRIGHT!"

"EVERYONE... GO!" DJ Atomika held onto a strap and hit the big red button. The hatch flew open and it felt like they were going to be sucked out. Some were afraid to jump, but Psymon and Zoe looked at each other and...

"HELL YEAH!"

The two of them jumped out and everyone came back to their senses. Kaori found Mac's hand and held onto it. He clutched onto hers and they both jumped off. Allegra quickly followed.

_**Thud!**_

Everyone landed and speed down Peak 3's backcocuntry...

_This is gonna be a hell of a ride! _

_

* * *

ALRIGHT!_

Thanks Gothix... i didn't realize i put GSP instead f GPS!

You guys enjoy it? I hope you did, since you guys waited s0o0o0o0o long! Well... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...

Next Chapter: Visions of Smiles

The first race begins! But will Kaori let Mac come down alive? And will she let Allegra get her 'one-two' finish? Come and see Kaori's violent side!


End file.
